


Ничем не примечательный четверг

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Detectives, Easter Eggs, Humor, M/M, Swearing, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Дирк, проводя время в любимом баре с Тоддом и Фарой, натыкается на новую загадку. К чему приведет расследование, почему в ряде случаев поцелуи могут быть травмоопасными и как со всем этим вообще связан «Гарри Поттер»?
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 2





	Ничем не примечательный четверг

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020.
> 
> Вдохновением послужила фраза «Считайте, что жизнь прошла зря, если где-нибудь из-за вас не повесили запрещающую табличку» из серии «Предотвращенное бедствие» ситкома «Как я встретил вашу маму».

В десяти минутах ходьбы от офиса детективного агентства, на углу 8-й авеню и Алоха-стрит, расположился ничем не примечательный бар. Дирк обнаружил его, когда по привычке следовал за прохожим, который выглядел так, будто точно знал, куда идет.

У бара была добротная, но довольно безвкусная деревянная отделка и большое панорамное окно. На стене висела мишень для дартса, с краю от барной стойки стоял неработающий механический бык для родео, по телевизору крутили игры Seattle Mariners, а в самой глубине зала притаилась крохотная сцена, где иногда выступали группы, играющие кантри и рок-н-ролл. В общем, бар действительно был совершенно непримечательным, чем привел Дирка в состояние трепетного восторга. Он пылко обожал ничем не примечательные места, объясняя это тем, что чувствовал себя в них вдвойне эксцентричным, отчего кайфовал на полную катушку.

…Разве что называлось заведение «Ничем не примечательный бар», что само по себе было примечательно. Но Дирк, по его же собственному признанию, готов был простить подобную оплошность, ведь в остальном заурядность бара являлась образцовой.

Вскоре «Ничем не примечательный бар» стал для сотрудников холистического детективного агентства местом неофициальных сборов. Ранее ничто не говорило Тодду о том, что Дирк — любитель выпивки. Но, как оказалось, просто случая не представлялось это выяснить. На самом деле детектив ревностно чтил древнюю британскую традицию надираться вечером пятницы. Дирк — а вместе с ним Тодд и порой Фара — самозабвенно занимался этим всякий раз, когда на вечер пятницы не выпадали расследования с высокой вероятностью жестокой расправы. Впрочем, такое случалось откровенно нечасто, а потому угроза заработать алкоголизм над головой Джентли пока не нависла.

В остальное время Дирк, Тодд и Фара предпочитали иногда пропускать по пинте-другой пива после того, как закроют агентство и убедятся, что суетливой беготни на сегодня не предвидится. Сделали они так и в этот ничем не примечательный четверг. Дирк, правда, несколько сопротивлялся, поскольку считал четверг днем, с которым сложно совладать. Впрочем, сопротивление его выглядело настолько формальным, что Тодду не пришлось даже прибегать к дружелюбному поднятию бровей и плохой имитации британского акцента.

На «камень-ножницы-бумага» Фару определили водителем. Она не то чтобы сильно расстроилась, поскольку в любом случае пила скорее символически, а фотографии, которые удавалось сделать на трезвую голову во время посиделок в баре, годились в качестве отменного компромата.

Едва они успели устроиться за любимым угловым столиком и сделать по паре глотков пива (Фара — безалкогольного), как Дирк нахмурился и изучающе уставился на стену.

— Вы раньше замечали эту табличку? — подозрительно спросил он.

Тодд и Фара повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть, куда указывает Дирк. На стенке между механическим быком и барной стойкой висела изрядно выцветшая табличка, гласившая: «Не целоваться, сидя верхом на коне».

— Первый раз вижу, — безразлично сказал Тодд, лениво отхлебнув пива.

— Она всегда там висела, — заявила более наблюдательная Фара.

— И почему она там висит? — Дирк одним исполинским глотком прикончил половину кружки. Его глаза слегка заблестели, и было непонятно, от алкоголя или от очередной загадки.

На загадки Дирк был совершенно не способен реагировать адекватно. Вот и сейчас он без промедлений тормознул официантку, на пышной груди которой красовался бейджик «Джанис».

— Почему тут висит эта табличка?

— Представления не имею, я тут неделю работаю, — равнодушно пожала плечами официантка и удалилась к другому столику.

— Я тут неделю работаю, — под нос передразнил Дирк тонким голосом, скорчив кислую мину.

— Чувак, это было грубо, — укорил Тодд.

— Мне не нравится это имя. Джанис… Все Джанис, которых я знал, имели обыкновение не выполнять своих рабочих обязанностей и иногда без вести пропадать в Хитроу, — выдал Дирк рандомный факт из своего загадочного прошлого, после чего одним махом допил пиво и решительно направился к барной стойке.

Тодд закинул в рот соленый орешек и переглянулся с Фарой. Кажется, намечалась веселуха.

— Бармен тоже не знает, — вернувшись через минуту с новой кружкой, недовольно сообщил Дирк.

— Дирк, да забей, — мягко попыталась вразумить его Фара.

— Нет, подожди! — тут же завелся тот. — Перед нами загадка. Мы — детективы. Логично было бы сделать предположение, что это дело нам во что бы то ни стало необходимо раскрыть.

— Ты б на пиво так не налегал, а то, знаешь, завтра на работу. Раскрывать настоящие дела, — напомнил Тодд.

— На работу в _мое_ детективное агентство, — нагло уточнил Дирк. — Могу я хоть иногда пользоваться привилегиями начальника? И вообще, как еще прикажешь вести детективное расследование в баре? Я просто обязан слиться с окружающей обстановкой.

— То есть надраться, — легонько хмыкнула Фара.

— Социализироваться, — безапелляционно поправил Дирк и сделал большой глоток.

Навык социализации у Дирка прокачивался пропорционально степени алкогольного опьянения. Если вначале ведение расследования заключалось в том, что Дирк зашел на официальный сайт бара (где ожидаемо не оказалось ничего примечательного), то уже спустя каких-то полчаса он упорно приставал к завсегдатаям, не забывая подогревать свое любопытство все новыми и новыми порциями алкоголя. Количество пива, которое было способно уместиться внутри Дирка, Тодд считал воистину шокирующим. Сам он все чаще придерживался позиции «я слишком стар для этого дерьма» и удовлетворялся состоянием легкого приятного опьянения.

Когда разговоры с завсегдатаями не увенчались успехом, Дирк потребовал позвать администратора. Тот с привычным испугом в глазах — а куда деваться, если постоянно приходится общаться с пьяной и местами агрессивной публикой? — сообщил, что история возникновения странного запрета ему неизвестна.

— А я могу пообщаться с владельцем? — церемонно спросил Дирк с пьяной серьезностью. — Видите ли, любезный, я не из праздного интереса… интересуюсь. Мы ведем детективное расследование. Возможно, вы сыграете в нем колоссальную роль.

Фара прикрыла губы ладонью, пряча улыбку. Тодд сделал вид, что крайне увлечен своим пивом.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — до зубной боли вежливо ответил администратор и ушел, разок нервно оглянувшись на их столик.

— Как многообещающе прозвучало, — злорадно заметил Дирк. — Ладно, вероятно, изложенное на табличке следует принять за гипотезу и проверить эмпирически.

— И как ты собираешься это провернуть? Приведешь лошадь в бар? — беспечно хохотнул Тодд.

— Ты гений, Тодд! — просиял Дирк. — Никуда не уходите!

Он сорвался с места и стремглав выбежал из бара.

— Кажется, табличка «Сарказм» была бы сейчас более уместна, чем вот эта вот тема с конем, — хмыкнул Тодд, кивая на стену.

Фара согласно рассмеялась, и они стали обсуждать повседневные проблемы агентства, коих всегда имелось в достатке. Через час тема себя исчерпала, а пиво Тодда закончилось. Дирка, между тем, все не было. На сообщения и звонки он, возможно, и удосужился бы ответить, если бы не оставил телефон на столе.

Фара с укором покачала головой, заботливо спрятала телефон Дирка в карман и отлучилась в уборную. Тодд же направился к барной стойке, чтобы взять себе еще пинту, коль уж придется проторчать здесь, пока Дирк не соизволит вернуться.

В тот самый момент, когда он ждал свой бокал лагера, дверь бара с самым ошарашенным видом распахнула официантка Джанис. Видимо, выходила на улицу на перекур, но что-то отвлекло ее настолько внезапно, что девушка даже забыла затушить сигарету.

И вот что это было: на пороге эффектно появился Дирк верхом на пегом жеребце. Конь и детектив синхронно наклонили головы, преодолевая невысокую дверь, чтобы очутиться внутри заведения. Дирк выглядел так, словно чувствовал себя в этот момент как минимум Дэвидом Копперфильдом, которому удалось провернуть трюк с исчезновением Статуи Свободы наоборот. Что касается коня, то вид его был столь невозмутим, что создавалось впечатление, будто разгуливать вечером по барам для него — повседневное и даже несколько наскучившее мероприятие.

Посетители с любопытством вытаращились на внезапных гостей в ожидании безудержного веселья.

— Обычный, совершенно нормальный вечер четверга… был, — пробормотал Тодд, на секунду прикрывая лицо ладонью.

— Тодд, я арендовал лошадь! — радостно сообщил Дирк, довольно уверенно гарцуя между столиками.

— Ну конечно, ты арендовал лошадь. Просто решили сходить в любимый бар, что могло пойти не так?

— Пока все идет в точности как надо! — Дирк потянул поводья, и конь затормозил около барной стойки. — Дело за малым! Залезай — и будем целоваться.

Кто-то из посетителей бара лихо присвистнул. Отовсюду донеслись сдержанные смешки. Бармен хладнокровно протирал бокалы и, кажется, даже не думал искать ни администратора, ни охранника, будто никакой лошади поблизости и в помине не было.

— Дирк, я не собираюсь залезать на эту херню! — воскликнул Тодд, пытаясь проигнорировать тот факт, что Дирк предложил ему — нет-нет-нет, это стоит срочно забыть — поцеловаться. Сейчас он был куда сильнее впечатлен габаритами лошади. Как типичный городской житель, Тодд видел лошадей преимущественно в вестернах, а при реальной встрече предпочитал опасливо обходить их стороной, как морально устаревшие средства передвижения вроде дирижаблей.

— Тодд, «эту херню», между прочим, зовут Артур, — обиделся Дирк. — И стоимость аренды «этой херни» я вычту из твоей зарплаты. За неповиновение начальству и нарушение сардини… субмари… суброди… субординации. Вот.

— Вот как? — с веселой злостью взвился Тодд. — Тогда я подам на тебя иск за сексуальные домогательства. Начальник, блядь, нашелся! Я, знаешь ли, не нанимался сосаться с тобой! Почему… Почему ты вообще решил, что я соглашусь?!

Артур с упоением принялся жевать забытую кем-то на барной стойке коктейльную трубочку.

— Ты мой ассистент, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Дирк. — Мы ведем расследование. Детективное, между прочим, и очень, очень ответственное…

Он собирался что-то еще сказать, но в этот момент из уборной как раз вернулась Фара.

— Что за… А знаете, неважно, — она села рядом с Тоддом на высокий стул. — Бармен, можно мне чашечку эспрессо? А попкорн у вас есть?

— Мне водки, пожалуйста, налей, мужик, — Тодд уронил голову на барную стойку. Соприкоснувшись, лоб и деревянная поверхность издали жалобный глухой стон в ре-миноре.

— Никакой водки! — вознегодовал Дирк. — Нам еще целоваться, между прочим.

Брови Фары стремительно поднялись куда выше, чем были обыкновенно расположены. Надо отдать ей должное, на этот раз никаких комментариев происходящему не последовало.

— Ты конченый придурок! — откровенно заорал Тодд, вскакивая со стула и задирая голову. — Я. Не. Собираюсь. С. Тобой. Сосаться. Просто убери это чертово животное из бара и уберись отсюда сам, пожалуйста. Я больше никогда не буду с тобой пить и завтра же — нет, Дирк, сегодня же — перечитаю свой трудовой договор.

Дирк снисходительно (что было особенно просто, учитывая, что он возвышался над Тоддом еще больше обычного) посмотрел на своего ассистента:  
— О, ты будешь очень удивлен его содержимым. В моей детективной практике, знаешь ли, случалось всякое, так что в договоре предусмотрено гораздо больше, чем ты в силах вообразить.

— Я уволюсь! — пригрозил Тодд. — День в день.

— Ты не можешь уволиться день в день. Как прискорбно, что ты не знаешь Трудового Кодекса собственной страны.

— Как прискорбно, что ты не знаешь правил приличия, — огрызнулся Тодд, до которого только сейчас начали доходить масштабы происходящего абсурда. Одиннадцать вечера. Четверг. Бар. Вокруг толпа посетителей. Пьяный Дирк, сидящий верхом на лошади, уговаривает его поцеловаться взасос на публике. Два полностью вменяемых парня, занимающихся абсолютно нормальными вещами.

— О, вот тут ты совершенно прав, — обрадовался Дирк, немного наклоняясь, чтобы пристально посмотреть Тодду в глаза. — Я сейчас полностью нарушу правила приличия, озвучив то, что мы договаривались не озвучивать. Готов? «Звуки Пустоты».

Тодд просто онемел от возмущения и ужаса.

— Туше, — негромко подытожила Фара, делая глоток из крошечной чашечки, все-таки принесенной барменом.

То, что творилось под воздействием любовного заклинания на «Звуках Пустоты», Тодду всей душой хотелось бы не вспоминать никогда. Куда легче было бы перечислить тех, с кем он тогда не пососался, чем тех, с кем осуществил весьма интенсивный обмен слюной, который назвать поцелуем можно было исключительно при наличии развитой фантазии. Дирк, разумеется, оказался во второй группе. Несколько раз. Более того, из тех неясных отрывков, которые удосужился предоставить в распоряжение Тодда его затуманенный мозг, было очевидно, что в случае с Дирком слюна оказалась не единственной биологической жидкостью, которой они обменялись.

И нет, Тодду все это совсем не понравилось. Вообще. Ни на единую секундочку. Даже в тот момент, напоминанием которому послужил разноцветный засос под ключицей. Во избежание неловкости Тодд потребовал от Дирка заключить соглашение, что это все — несомненно, произошедшее без его воли исключительно по вине заклятия — попадает в список тем-табу. Заключение соглашения больше походило на истерику, но не суть. Главное, что Тодд скорее согласился бы сожрать собственный ботинок, щедро заправленный васаби и гвоздями, чем вспоминать и тем более обсуждать произошедшее. Что было на «Звуках Пустоты», остается на «Звуках Пустоты».

— Не смей, — угрожающе сверкнул глазами Тодд, чувствуя, как уши тут же заполыхали. — Я серьезно, найди еще кого-нибудь для своих тупых экспериментов.

— Фара? — вежливо предложил Дирк.

Фара подавилась кофе, замахала руками и головой, сделав настолько круглые глаза, что вербального ответа не потребовалось. Дирк с довольным видом пожал плечами и окинул взглядом бар:  
— Кто-нибудь?

Среди посетителей желающих тоже не обнаружилось.

— Видишь, Тодд, целоваться с пьяным британцем по сомнительному согласию — это твоя карма. Все взаимосвязано. Так ты хочешь обсудить со мной одну весьма душещипательную тему или согласишься оказать любезность и залезть на гребаного коня?

— Это шантаж, — обреченно промямлил Тодд. — Уголовно наказуемое преступление.

— Как же чудесно, что я в любой момент могу сбежать из страны, — съязвил Дирк и протянул Тодду руку. — Ну?

Забраться на лошадь, на которой уже сидит кто-то пьяный и вертлявый, оказалось задачей, сложно сопоставимой с присутствием некоторого количества алкоголя у Тодда в крови. Совершить этот подвиг помогли Фара, Дирк, стул и подбадривающие насмешки. Артур продолжал индифферентно жевать трубочку.

Смирившись с тем, что завтра они наверняка станут звездами Youtube, и стараясь не обращать внимания на радостно снимающих происходящее на телефоны посетителей, Тодд кое-как умостился на широкой лошадиной спине лицом к лицу с Дирком. Дирк тут же с энтузиазмом обхватил его обеими руками.

— Да лапы свои ебучие убери! — возмутился Тодд, дергаясь и пиная Дирка по ноге.

Конь, вероятно, расценил творящееся на нем физическое насилие как личное оскорбление и всхрапнул, переступив с ноги на ногу. Тодда пошатнуло, и он намертво вцепился Дирку в куртку.

— О, вот теперь ты захотел обниматься, — едко возликовал Дирк. — Шаткое положение так бодрит, правда?

— Заткнись, — свирепо посоветовал Тодд.

— Ты не даешь мне ни малейшего простора для фантазии, — разочарованно сказал Дирк. — Так что придется довольствоваться классикой. Заткни меня, дорогой ассистент. И чем быстрее ты это сделаешь, тем быстрее все закон…

Тодд, в котором ярость и отчаяние смешались в причудливый коктейль, незамедлительно последовал совету и впился Дирку в рот. Хочешь целоваться? Окей, не вопрос, может, получится язык откусить, что ли.

Дирк торжествующе выдохнул в поцелуй, открыл рот шире и ухватил Тодда за шею. От него пахло хмелем, сеном, мятной жвачкой и фруктовым шампунем. Его ладонь скользила по взмокшей коже, а металлическая молния куртки больно впилась Тодду под ребра. Поцелуй был страшно мокрым, и громким, и грубым, а наблюдало за этим бесоебством не менее двух десятков человек.

Боже, это было восхитительно.

Словно все выпитое за вечер разом ударило Тодду в голову. Его повело мгновенно, как будто кто-то переключил тумблер. Раз — и он уже весь, полностью во власти происходящего. И это кайфово настолько, что лихорадит.

Когда поцелуй стал интенсивнее (хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше?), а объятия начали уверенно эволюционировать в петтинг, Тодд понял, что пора прекращать. Иначе неизвестно, в какой пиздец все это выльется. Чуть не заскулив от разочарования, он с трудом отстранился от Дирка. Тот смотрел на него напрочь шальными глазами, а покрасневшие губы блестели самым неприличным образом.

— Все? Эксперимент провалился? — грубо спросил Тодд, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо.

«Еще-еще-еще!» — требовательно вопило сознание, захлебываясь от всепоглощающего восторга.

Дирк открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот момент Артур решил разнообразить свое статичное положение и бодро шагнул в сторону механического быка. Тодд судорожно сжал коленями лошадиные бока. Дирк испуганно сглотнул.

Посетители бара замерли.

Артур шумно понюхал быка и тонко заржал.

— Х-х-хорошая л-л-л-лошадка, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Дирк, успокаивающе гладя коня по крупу.

«Хорошая лошадка» еще раз заржала и встала на дыбы. Дирк в мгновение ока оказался на полу, а Тодд удержался от падения не иначе как чудом. Внутри все перевернулось. Надо сказать, испугался Тодд больше не за Дирка, который приземлился на задницу без видимых травматичных последствий, а за себя. Остаться верхом на лошади без моральной — а главное, без физической — поддержки оказалось до усрачки стремно. Артур, по субъективному ощущению Тодда, сразу же стал выше где-то на пару-тройку метров, а его спина приобрела угрожающую ненадежность.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — восторжествовал Дирк и поднялся, пошатываясь и потирая ушибленный локоть.

— Снимите меня кто-нибудь, — в отчаянии пискнул Тодд, признавая всю беспомощность своего положения.

Артур принялся нежно тереться мордой о бок механического быка. Фара подошла к нему, всецело увлеченному своим новым другом — или, вполне вероятно, даже потенциальным романтическим партнером, — и великодушно помогла Тодду слезть. Эта задача оказалась еще менее простой, чем предшествующее ей залезание на коня. Тодд от души порадовался наличию у себя подруги с навыками самого разнообразного толка и удивительным запасом терпения.

Твердая поверхность под ногами ощущалась упоительно замечательной штуковиной. Не успел Тодд свыкнуться с мыслью, что никакой конь больше не планирует ронять его со своей широкой спины, как дверь бара громко хлопнула. Все обернулись.

— Какого черта тут происходит?! — разъяренно спросил появившийся на пороге дородный пожилой мужчина.

Артур заинтересованно взглянул на него и мотнул головой. Похоже, конь тоже пребывал в легкой растерянности относительно происходящего.

— Спокойствие! Ничего необычного не происходит. Ведем детективное расследование, — невозмутимо сказал Дирк и икнул. — А вы, собственно, кто?

— Я хозяин этого бара, а ты кто такой, черт тебя дери? — агрессивно спросил мужчина, подходя ближе и буравя Дирка глазами.

— Я — Дирк Джентли. Холистический детектив, — горделиво представился Дирк.

— Это ты притащил лошадь в мой бар? Или этот хоббит? — кивнул хозяин бара на Тодда.

Тодд, еще не успевший толком прийти в себя и теперь вновь получивший живительную порцию унижений, застонал и постучал лбом о барную стойку.

— Ваша водка, сэр, — бармен флегматично поставил перед ним стопку.

Тодд поднял на него отсутствующий взгляд.

— Это была исключительно моя гениальная идея, — храбро взял на себя ответственность Дирк. — Каюсь, мы нарушили малюсенькое правило вашего бара, но причина недопустимого поведения заключается исключительно в том, что нам абсолютно необходимо было выяснить, почему такое поведение недопустимо. Похоже, целоваться, сидя верхом на коне, действительно несколько рискованно. Забавно, что кому-то эта идея вообще однажды пришла в голову.

Тодд и Фара одновременно издали нервный смешок.

— Ты первый идиот, который до такого додумался, — сказал владелец бара и вдруг расхохотался. — Сколько работаю в этом бизнесе, но такого впечатляющего еблана еще не встречал.

— Стоп, — Дирк, кажется, полностью пропустил мимо ушей оскорбительное высказывание о своих умственных способностях. — Так откуда тогда взялся запрет на поцелуи верхом на коне?

— Книгу о Гарри Поттере знаешь? — усмехнулся хозяин.

— Такой угнетающе тупой вопрос мог задать только маггл, — ответил Дирк полным презрения голосом.

— Ты поговори мне тут, — строго сказал хозяин. — Так вот. Лет пять назад на этом месте была таверна «Три метлы». Ну, типа, тематическая. Там, где сейчас стоит механический бык — кстати, уберите от него свое похотливое животное, — была статуя крылатого коня, вставшего на дыбы. На ней можно было сфоткаться, если заказать порцию любого ячменного виски. Или сливочного пива, на крайняк. По какой-то необъяснимой причине в День Святого Валентина фанаты придумали такой фотосет: один садится на коня задом наперед, наклоняется и целует другого, стоящего рядом. Надо сказать, смотрелось эффектно. Но проделывали эту штуку посетители в основном уже изрядно бухими. Неудивительно, что то и дело летели мордой в пол. Была неделя, когда шесть раз пришлось звонить в «911». В общем, как-то так и появился запрет.

— А убрать статую никто не догадался? — негромко уточнила Фара.

— Да ради нее сюда половина посетителей приходила. Грандиозная была штуковина! Я, признаться, и сам разок на ней так сфоткался с мужем, — неловко улыбнулся владелец бара, а затем снова сделал хмурое лицо. — А потом таверну закрыли, и я на этом месте открыл свой бар. Отделку не менял, вот табличка и осталась висеть. И никому не мешала, пока не появились вы, придурки. Вызову я, пожалуй, полицию.

— Зачем? — испуганно выразила несогласие с происходящим Фара.

Тодд взял с барной стойки стопку и молча опрокинул в себя.

— Мы же ничего не испортили! — возмутился Дирк. — А я даже не собираюсь подавать иск за чрезмерно твердый пол. Для питейного заведения, где поддержание вертикального положения у гостей способно вызывать значительные затруднения, это крайне досадное упущение.

— Мой механический бык явно травмирован сексуальными домогательствами со стороны вашего коня, — заявил владелец бара.

Фара осторожно потянула Артура за поводья, пытаясь оттащить его подальше от быка.

— Я не в ответе за сексуальное поведение Артура! — горячо воскликнул Дирк.

— Артур! — вдруг донесся с улицы испуганно-злой возглас.

Дверь бара распахнулась, и внутрь вихрем влетела миловидная брюнетка в жилетке с вышитой подковой и со шлемом под мышкой. Она увидела коня, с облегчением выдохнула и обвинительно ткнула пальцем в Дирка:  
— Этот мудак украл мою лошадь!

— О боже, — шепотом проскулил Тодд. На секунду ему даже стало интересно, до какой стадии пиздеца способен дойти этот вечер. Пока было очевидно, что перспективы тут воистину безграничны.

— Минуточку, — запротестовал Дирк. — Вряд ли может считаться кражей согласие в ответ на дружескую просьбу о помощи. Я спросил Артура, и он любезно за мной последовал.

— Блядь, он даже у лошади спросил согласия, а у меня не соизволил, — ошарашенно пробормотал Тодд.

Фара с фальшивым сочувствием погладила его по плечу.

— О, ну это меняет дело, — язвительно оскалилась девушка и поудобнее перехватила шлем. — В общем, я звоню в полицию.

— Денежная компенсация способна склонить вас к отказу от столь неразумного намерения? — невозмутимо спросил Дирк.

— Чувак, меня впечатляет сам факт того, что ты смог свободно увести лошадь из конного клуба и не привлечь к себе внимания. А между тем от него до этого бара — почти миля.

— Это еще что, — радостно поделился Дирк. — Когда-то я встретил лошадь в ванной, и вот то была история… А уж ваши навыки поиска коней просто изумительны!

— На нем маячок, придурок, — насмешливо скривилась владелица Артура. — Короче, исключительно из уважения к твоим способностям коммуницировать с лошадьми я не стану звонить в полицию. Скажем, за сто баксов.

— А кредитку вы примете? — живо полюбопытствовал Дирк.

— Куда я ее, по-твоему, должна засунуть, в жопу лошади? — ледяным тоном спросила девушка.

— Тодд? — Дирк сделал выразительные глаза, требуя — не прося! — расплатиться.

Тодд подумал о том, что наличие встроенного в лошадиный зад терминала однозначно положительно сказалось бы на его финансовом положении, и со вздохом достал кошелек. Сунув ставшей несколько более покладистой хозяйке Артура мятную сотню, Тодд устало спросил Дирка:  
— Арендовал, значит?

— Позаимствовал, — независимо пожал плечами тот.

— Чувак, черт побери, ты спиздил лошадь. И привел ее в бар. И заставил меня на нее залезть. И целоваться с тобой взасос. Это даже на секунду не смахивает на адекватное поведение, — удивительно, но Тодд даже не повысил голос. Нахождение на твердой земле все еще вводило его в состояние легкой эйфории. Ну, и еще водка.

— Да, — кивнул Дирк. — И это сработало. Мы выяснили, почему запрещающая табличка… Ну, запрещает делать это.

— Достаточно было дождаться хозяина.

— Который все еще собирается вызвать копов, — напомнил о себе владелец бара.

Фара аккуратно взяла его под руку, отвела в сторонку и что-то быстро заговорила полушепотом. Мужчина сначала хмурился, потом пытался возражать, потом участливо кивал, а под конец с чувством обнял Фару.

— Полицию он вызывать не будет, — сказала Фара, вернувшись к Дирку и Тодду. — Скажите спасибо, что среди вас есть хотя бы один трезвый и адекватный человек.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Тодд. — Ты лучик света в этом безгранично темном пиздеце, в который Дирк умудрился превратить обычный четверг.

— Думаю, мы все извлекли из этой истории какой-то урок, — бессовестно улыбнулся Дирк. — А в качестве бонуса подтвердили очевидный факт, что целоваться со мной тебе все же нравится.

Тодд тут же мучительно покраснел и пожалел, что все-таки не упал с лошади и не расквасил себе голову. Так, чтобы аж память отшибло.

— Дирк, ты такой странный… — покачала головой Фара.

— Я странный ровно настолько, насколько мне это нужно, — парировал тот.

Тодд возвел очи горе и полным трагизма голосом прошептал, ни к кому конкретному не обращаясь:  
— Во что превратилась моя жизнь?

За спиной раздалось утробное фырканье покидающего бар Артура, которое как бы намекало: ни во что хорошее, чувак.

Из бара их в итоге дружелюбно вытурили. Правда, только после того, как Дирк выпил еще пинту пива и завел с владельцем горячий спор о квантовой гравитации. Даже когда Фара уже везла всех домой, он никак не мог угомониться.

— Тодд, — вкрадчиво сказал Дирк. — А как ты думаешь, не приди в последний момент хозяин, конь бы трахнул механического быка?

— Твоя заинтересованность в сексуальности коней ошеломительно пугающая, — неэмоционально ответил Тодд.

— Ну, я бы предпочел обсудить твою сексуальность, но тебя это, по-видимому, смущает еще сильнее, а потому я решил деликатно промолчать.

— Ничего меня не смущает моя сексуальность, — возмутился Тодд. Фара издала сдавленный смешок. Тодд буквально почувствовал, как белеет от злости. — У меня все в порядке, блядь, с сексуальностью.

— Ну не знаю, ты слишком много сейчас сказал о своей сексуальности, особенно для человека, которого смущают поцелуи.

— Да потому что ты первый вообще начал! — вспылил Тодд.

— Что начал? — невинно моргнул Дирк.

— Поднял мою сексуальность. Блядь, — полным безысходности голосом сказал Тодд, с тоской наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида увлекательный процесс изменения цвета своего лица с мертвенно-бледного на багровый. — Тему моей сексуальности. Я хотел сказать «ты первый поднял тему моей сексуальности».

— Потрахайтесь уже, — простонала Фара, кусая губы и отчаянно сдерживая смех.

— Что, прямо здесь? — воодушевился Дирк.

— Заткнись! — хором сказали Фара и Тодд.

Дирк моментально надулся и отвернулся к окну:  
— Да пожалуйста. Я могу молчать. Это даже сексуально.

Тодд закатил глаза и откинулся головой на спинку сидения:  
— Дирк, в случае с тобой это вообще практически оргазм.

— Рад доставить тебе удовольствие, — язвительно бросил Дирк.

— Я завтра уволюсь, — обреченно пообещала Фара, поворачивая руль.

Машина дернулась на дорожной выбоине. Дирк сглотнул, чуточку позеленел и, полностью проигнорировав очередной бунт, назревающий в рядах сотрудников холистического детективного агентства, печально сообщил:  
— Последнее пиво было лишним. Если кому-то интересно…

Тодд хмыкнул и перегнулся через Дирка (от всей души надеясь, что последнее лишнее пиво не попросится наружу именно в этот злосчастный момент), чтобы открыть окно:  
— Вот тебе новый эксперимент. Проверь, что будет, если блевать в открытое окно автомобиля на полном ходу.

Дирк посмотрел на Тодда полными укоризны глазами и отметил, что экспериментов с него на сегодня достаточно. Фара облегченно выдохнула, и в автомобиле, наконец, воцарилась благодатная тишина.

***

В результате инцидента Дирк заработал гематому, все-таки стал вместе с Тоддом звездой YouTube и пережил сильнейшее похмелье, а в баре появилась еще одна табличка, которая гласила: «Вести детективное расследование в нетрезвом виде запрещено». Дирк был оскорблен до глубины души, и даже включенный в меню новый шот-коктейль под названием «Чокнутый британец» не исправил ситуации. Зато по поводу четвергов Джентли оказался полностью прав: совладать с ними действительно было ой как непросто.


End file.
